Whisper Sweetly
by dracoredeemed
Summary: Sick of Harry's whining about being a virgin, Ron takes Harry to a gay club, determined to end that state of affairs. Harry gets lucky, but is it what he really wants? Warnings for drug use, AU--this is a Crossover fic in the Queer as Folk universe. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company are the exclusive property of J.K. Rowling. This fiction is entirely for entertainment purposes and no money is being made from it.

Rating: M

Warnings: AU, Drug Use, Cross-over fic (Queer as Folk)

A/N: The setting and OCs are drawn from the first episode of _Queer as Folk_. Written for WeasleyWench for the summer gift fic exchange 2008. Her words were: argent, whisper, twilight, bonfire, and ritual.

_This Boy's in Love_ recorded by the Presets

Whisper Sweetly

"God, this place is amazing!" Harry could barely hide his excitement as he followed Ron into the club, pushing through the crush of bodies on the dance floor until they reached the relative ease of the bar.

Ron turned to him and grinned broadly. "Told you, mate." He had to raise his voice significantly to be heard over the music. Harry smirked when the coloured lights overhead beamed across his friend, momentarily turning his normally red hair a vivid blue-green. "Look at all these sexy blokes," Ron added, "You're bound to get laid!"

Harry rolled his eyes and elbowed Ron as he shook his head.

"What? Now you _don't_ want to get fucked?" Ron looked at him incredulously. "It's all you've fucking talked about for months!"

Harry sighed deeply. "Of course I do! I just…." He turned away, embarrassed. "I dunno. I just don't… I want, er, my first time to be, um… special."

It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on, mate! A fuck is a fuck and you are a virgin. Don't go all… _girly_ on me, and let's not quibble about technicalities. Just lose it and get on with it!"

"Lovely. Yes, that's very romantic." Harry crossed his arms and regarded his best friend mockingly. "Why don't you do the honours then, since you know so much?"

"Give over!" Ron threw his hands up in mock alarm. "The only thing I am getting even remotely close to fucking in this place is the top end of a lager, mate." He grimaced. "And even then, it'll be a tongue fucking."

"Oh, very droll, great macho man. Me thinks someone protests too much." Harry threw his arm around Ron's neck and placed a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Gerroff!" Ron wiped his face in disgust. "That's just so… er, wrong! Urgh!"

Harry smirked at his best mate. "Yeah, well, you must like me to come here with me." Harry squeezed Ron's shoulder and looked at him affectionately.

Ron just rolled his eyes again. "Mate, I am so sick and bloody tired of you whinging about not getting any, I'd almost pay for a frigging rent-boy!" Ron shook off his arm and pretended to look revolted. "Well, that, and Hermione made me come."

"Three cheers for Wonder Woman, then!" Harry leant over the bar and signalled the bartender. "Two beers, please."

When they finally had their drinks, they moved away from the bar, closer to the dance floor, to survey the talent. Harry drank deeply from his bottle as he watched the array of delectable bodies writhing in front of him in the blue-black light. Predictably, it wasn't long before he had a raging hard on, and he squirmed against the rough cloth of his trousers as he eyed the long, lean torsos undulating in front of him. They were all so hard, so perfect. Oh, not that every man there was an Adonis, by any means. But just seeing all those thrashing bodies - shiny with sweat, moving as if in slow motion against the blinking lights - was captivating… sensual. The lights overhead cast a bonfire of raw heat over the scene and it ignited Harry from within.

They had come to Pittsburgh for an adventure. Hermione was attending a conference on Magical Remedies of Norse Origin as part of her Healer training, and the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio had decided to accompany her. Of course, Hermione had spent the entire time so far ensconced with her learned friends, and Ron was just about fed up. Harry had hoped the American Muggle gay scene would be easier to face than the scene back home, where he was always afraid of coming across another wizard, and blowing his secret. There wasn't a wizard gay scene to speak of anywhere in the world, at least as far as he knew, so Muggle clubs were the only option. At least here he wouldn't know any wizards who might show up.

As he looked around the room, he tried to calm his nerves. This was all so new. Oh, he had dreamed often enough about being with another man, but the reality was he had been just too damn scared to try. But here at Club Babylon in Pittsburgh, in the good old U. S. of A., he could reinvent himself. Pretend he was more than just the bloody scared shitless man that he actually was.

He took a sip of his beer, watching the dance floor with interest, then giggled when he looked over at Ron, who was busy trying to convince some bloke that he was indeed straight and 'thanks, but no thanks.'

Soon Harry's attention was pulled to a tall, good-looking man with dark hair, who seemed to have the attention of everyone in the room. Some smiled hopefully, while others scowled. But, no matter the reaction he evoked, it was impossible to ignore him.

Harry took another swig from his bottle and watched as the man picked someone from the crowd and spun him around the floor.

He temporarily lost sight of the man when his attention was pulled back to Ron, who was pulling back his fist, ready to plant it in the face of some bloke who just wouldn't take no for an answer. Harry quickly grabbed Ron's arm. "Don't start trouble, mate." Harry looked at the other man. "He's with me; move along."

The bloke scowled at Harry, but backed off anyway.

Ron chuckled. "Harry, I don't want to point this out, I really don't, but why am I getting more action than you are?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know, mate. Maybe you just look gayer than I do." He turned around with a chuckle and ordered another two beers after finishing his first with a flourish. "Let's see if we can find a table." They skirted along the edge of the dance floor to the other side of the room. It took all Harry's attention to follow Ron. He kept getting pulled onto the dance floor by different men. Unfortunately, none of them met his fancy. He had his eye on the man at the centre of everyone's attention.

Before he made it to the table where Ron was already sitting, he caught the bloke's eye, nodded, and continued his journey across the room.

Two songs went by before Ron decided that he could leave Harry on his own for a bit. "I'm going to go find the loo. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"Your vote of confidence is overwhelming."

"Harry. It's you we're talking about."

Harry answered him with a snort and a nod. "Um, Ron, be careful. This is a gay club. You'll probably see things in there that will stunt your growth or something."

Ron rolled his eyes, but let the comment slide.

Moments later, just as the music was changing to _This Boy's In Love_, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and a whisper in his ear. "Your turn."

He turned and looked up into the face of the gorgeous man he had eyed earlier. The bloke was even better looking up close. Harry smiled and allowed the man to pull him out of the chair.

The man pulled Harry snugly against him, his hips rubbing seductively against the hardening bulge in Harry's trousers. The music pounded in his ears as they writhed against each other and Harry threw his head back and gave himself over to the beat. The heat pressed in against him as their slick bodies slid together and he closed his eyes when he felt strong hands wrap around his waist and slide up his back, firmly kneading the muscles before reaching up to grasp the hair at the nape of his neck. His head was pulled back and he arched his neck against soft lips and tongue as they slid up and down his sweat-slickened throat. He could feel the other man's erection bumping against his own and reached his arms up to circle the muscly shoulders, pulling him in closer.

When the dance was over, Harry caught the man's gaze and held it seductively. "You're good… very good."

The man raised a brow and smirked. "I can be very, very bad as well."

Harry smiled wickedly. "Prove it."

#

Draco was relieving himself at the urinal when the door opened. He didn't turn to look at who had entered, not even when the man moved to the urinal next to his and unzipped his pants to piss. He had learnt the hard way that eyeballing people in bathrooms could lead to unexpected and not entirely consensual encounters, to which he had no intention of exposing himself. So, as he continued to stare ahead at the grubby, tiled wall he was not a little surprised to hear a familiar British voice split the silence.

"Bloody hell! Malfoy?" At the sound of his name, Draco turned slowly to regard the person with the plebeian accent, and nearly did a double take when his eyes lighted on none other than the Weasel. Of all people. Here in Pittsburgh, for God's sake. He had thought that by coming to the States to attend Muggle college, he finally would be free of all things red-headed and wizardly. But here was evidence to the contrary it seemed. He sighed and zipped up as Ron continued excitedly. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I would have thought that was obvious." Draco looked at him coldly, sighing again when a look of incomprehension spread across the Weasel's face. "This is a gay club. And I am gay." He spoke slowly, punctuating each word with a nod of mock seriousness.

"No! I mean, here, in Pittsburgh, for God's sake?" Ron shook off and zipped up his pants, following Draco to the basins.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Snape thought I should get some grounding in Muggle science for my potions work. So I am enrolled in Muggle university here."

Ron almost choked. "You're kidding."

Draco rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So, you're gay, too?"

Ron snorted. "Hardly, mate! I'm not into cock." Draco shook his head in disgust and made to walk out. "I'm here with Harry. He wouldn't come by himself. And, er, Hermione made me." He shrugged.

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to regard Ron with arched eyebrows. "Potter's gay?" Ron cocked his head at the strange look on Draco's face.

"As a picnic basket…. Well, he would be if he could get laid," he added with a long-suffering look. "That's my job: to make sure he gets some tonight." He chuckled as Draco's eyebrows flew up into his hair.

"Well, then, good luck with that." He winked. "Be sure to give him my Ilove/I." It was Ron's turn to look incredulous as Draco turned and opened the door, letting it slam behind him.

#

Draco leaned against the bar, his bare torso glistening with sweat. Although the club was air conditioned, it was packed with bodies pressing together, dancing and carousing under the hot flashing lights. The summer heat from which he had escaped earlier seemed to have permeated the walls, drifting in an argent haze across the dance floor and creating shimmering reflections in the twilight atmosphere. He ordered a drink and ran the cold bottle across his forehead where tendrils of his blond hair clung in damp tufts.

As he surveyed the dance floor with interest, his gaze stopped when it lighted upon a messy, dark head and a tight black t-shirt. Potter was dancing with Brian Kinney, a deliciously gorgeous man in terms of looks, but equally as much of a prick in action. Draco gauged he had to be in his late twenties and smirked as he remembered his own brief but steamy encounters with him on more than one occasion. The man loved a tight arse, and, it seemed, the younger the better. He hoped Potter knew what he was in for.

The music pounded in Draco's ears as he watched Brian and Potter writhe against each other and his breath caught in his throat as Harry threw his head back in apparent ecstasy. They were bumping and grinding against each other and Draco swallowed hard when Brian reached up and grasped the hair at the nape of Potter's neck, pulling it back to gain better access to his throat.

Brian pulled back but continued to grind against Harry as he gazed into his eyes with evident lust. Draco felt himself flush as he watched them stare at each other for long moments before Harry's eyes dropped as Brian's tongue flicked out to wet his full lips. When he looked up again, the other man was still staring and, as their eyes locked, Draco felt his own mouth curve into a smirk. Brian leaned in slowly, never shifting his gaze, until his face was almost touching Potter's. He ghosted his lips over the other man's and Potter's eyes dropped as their lips touched lightly. The music continued to beat, but time seemed to slow down as the heavy rhythm throbbed like a living thing, calling all into the heady tribal ritual that was Friday night at Club Babylon. Draco continued to watch as Brian stepped back and, taking Harry's hand, led him off the dance floor towards the back of the club and out the door into the rooms at the back.

Draco sighed. At that point, he pondered whether he had had enough. It was late, he was hot and tired, and he really could use a good night's sleep—if one a.m. could be considered early enough for such a thing. Taking another swig of his drink, he surveyed the room again and thought perhaps he might be just horny enough to find the built personal trainer he had been making eye contact with earlier. But the room was one hot, undulating mass of bodies and Draco decided that he really couldn't be bothered. He shook his head to himself as he contemplated how cynical he had become at the ripe old age of nineteen.

He was awakened out of his reverie, however, by a drawling American accent that made him grin broadly.

"Draco! Oh my God! How you doing?" He turned to find his friend Michael regarding him with affection as he sipped from a water bottle. "God! Is it hot enough in here tonight?"

"Hey! How's yourself?" Draco threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "Where've you been?"

"Putting out Brian's fires. What d'you think?" Michael smirked and ducked as Draco cuffed him one.

"Brian should put out his own fires." Draco pouted at him mockingly. "I've missed you."

"Yeah, me too." Michael pulled him into a hug and Draco leaned in to smell the fresh scent of thick, dark hair in his nostrils. He'd met Michael and Brian the first night he'd ever come to Babylon. Brian had been a good fuck, but Michael and he had become friends, both sharing a suspicious kind of admiration for the well-built man, who always seemed to be in trouble, while yet appearing to conquer the world.

Draco jumped a little and pulled back when – as if his thoughts had been overheard – he heard Brian's confident voice booming behind them.

"Come on, Mikey, we're going!" Brian stopped in front them, a seemingly dazed Potter hanging off his arm.

"Who's that?" Michael asked as he waved his hand in front of Potter's face, with no response. "What happened to him?"

"Just a little GHD," he replied offhandedly. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Draco moved forward, attempting to peer into Potter's eyes. "He doesn't look fine to me." He stood back and looked at Brian suspiciously. "Where are you taking him?"

"None of your damned business." Brian shrugged and grinned as he clutched Potter's arm and dragged him out the door. "Don't worry, he's safe with me," he shouted back over his shoulder as they exited the club.

"The hell he is," Draco muttered as he made to follow, Michael close on his heels. When they reached the street, however, the pair were gone. Scanning the crowded sidewalk, he frowned as he realised they had disappeared. "Fuck!"

"This way!" Michael grabbed his elbow and pointed toward the next street, where Draco turned to see them disappearing around the corner. "He's parked over there."

They both took off and just rounded the corner in time to see Brian pushing Potter into the front seat of his Jeep. Draco doubled his pace until he was face to face with the taller man. "Leave him alone. He's not up to it. I'll take him home."

"I'd like to see you try." Brian pushed him out of the way and again attempted to help Potter into his seat. Meanwhile, Potter's daze was appearing to lift.

But Draco wasn't to be put off. He grabbed Potter by the arm. "Where's the Weasel, Potter?"

Potter cocked his head and appeared to think. "Malfoy?" He shook his head for a moment and frowned as if trying to comprehend. "Ron's gone home." He nodded exaggeratedly to make his point.

"He bloody left you here?"

"Tol' him to. Got lucky…" Potter swayed a bit, then righted himself as Brian once again pushed Draco away and tried to herd Potter into the car.

"Come on, Sunshine, you're coming home with me."

But Draco saw red and, covertly reaching into his shirt sleeve, surreptitiously let his wand slip into his hand. Muttering a quick _Stupify_, he flicked his wrist at Brian, while at the same time throwing himself toward the car as if engaging in a physical assault. Brian was thrown back against the door of the car by the force of the spell and fell in a heap on the ground, his ankle twisted painfully beneath him.

Draco leaped forward and grabbed Potter, pulling him out of the car and hailing a cab before the other men had any idea what was happening. Shoving Potter into the back seat of the cab, Draco followed behind him, giving the driver his address as he did so.

Potter snuggled up against Draco's arm and laid his head on his shoulder as the cab took off towards Draco's home. Draco shifted uncomfortably as the other man wrapped his arm around his waist and laid his head in the crook of his neck.

"Mmmmm… Draco…." Draco's eyebrows lifted as he looked down at the man currently draped over him. He had to admit Potter was a pretty package; even the hair had that tousled, just-fucked look. He suddenly felt very protective as he imagined the kind of deflowering that might have been thrust upon him that night, had he not intervened.

"Just relax, Potter. Everything is fine. I am taking you home."

Potter snuggled against him some more before muttering, "Mmmmm…. I always wanted to go home with you." He sighed deeply and brushed his hand across Draco chest. Draco felt the fine hairs on his torso stand on end at the contact. He looked down, wondering just how awake the other man was. Surely it was just the drugs talking. Draco had never even contemplated the fact that Harry Potter might find him desirable. Potter sighed again and Draco felt a wave of tenderness wash over him as the other's arm tightened around him.

"Shh…. Go to sleep." He whispered against the soft tufts of dark hair that tickled his chin. After several long minutes he relaxed back against the seat and groaned silently when Potter's form settled even more seductively against him.

They sat like that for several minutes as the taxi sped along the freeway. After some moments of feeling rather uncomfortable, Draco tiredly leaned back and relaxed against the form of the man in his arms with a sigh.

Potter seemed to stir at that movement, and Draco froze momentarily, wary of waking him. He ran the pads of his fingers lightly over the muscles of the tanned arm and then settled into a comfortable position as the cab sped onwards.

Potter snuggled against him again, this time draping a leg over his knee. "Mmmm…. Love you." Draco's eyes flew open as he thought he must have imagined the words. He held his breath, his hand still resting against Potter's arm. When the other man's breathing became regulated again, Draco breathed out deeply.

His words were a whisper. "Love you, too."

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

Whisper Sweetly

A/N: Major fluff warning! Squee at your own peril.

Thanks the gorgeous Aandune for always being there when my muse isn't.

**Whisper Sweetly**

**Chapter 2**

Getting Harry out of the cab, up the stairs of Draco's apartment building, and into the lift was no mean feat. The man was being very friendly to say the least, groping and trying to kiss Draco at every other step, and Draco rolled his eyes for the tenth time in as many minutes and pushed Harry away when the latter snuggled up against him in the lift and began nuzzling his neck.

"Stop that, Potter. We're almost there." He had to admit it felt rather nice, though. Harry's lips gently suckled against Draco's throat in soft, moist caresses that sent shivers down Draco's spine. It was with enormous effort, therefore, that he clutched at Harry's shoulders and gently pushed him away. "Come on, lover boy. Let's get you some coffee."

"Don't want coffee. Want you." Harry leaned in against him and gave him the most brilliant smile. "Want you to fuck me." He latched his lips onto Draco's and the latter was sorely tempted to succumb, but he knew Harry was in no state to know what he was doing, so once again he pulled back from those luscious lips.

"Maybe later," he replied softly. _If you don't hex me into oblivion when you sober up, that is_, he added to himself with a rueful shake of his head. "Now let's get you inside." The lift doors opened and Draco gently steered the bleary-eyed man to the door of his apartment, which he quickly unlocked before pushing Harry inside ahead of him. Feeling along the wall, he flicked on a light and shut the door behind them. Forestalling further attempts by Harry to attach himself to various pieces of Draco's body parts by holding him at arms length, Draco steered them both into the living room and indicated the sofa. "You stay here. I'll put the coffee on."

But Harry was having none of that. He grabbed Draco's hand before the latter could pull away and dragged him toward the couch, where he collapsed backward, pulling Draco down on top of him. "God, Potter, you have a one track mind!" he gasped as he rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a thud. "Ouch. That's it, I'm going to tie you up if I have to."

Harry's blearily grinning face appeared over the edge of the couch. "Ooooh, sounds good. Have you got any Slytherin ties from school?"

Draco rolled his eyes and scooted out of reach before raising himself off the floor and dusting carpet fluff off his pants. "No, I do not. You are so bad." He smirked in spite of himself. Harry was sprawled on the couch, arms wide, one leg dangling over the side. His hair was tousled and his t-shirt had ridden up, exposing a tantalising line of dark hair that went from his navel down under the waistband of his jeans. "Shit." Draco groaned and turned determinedly towards the kitchen. "Coffee."

He breathed a sigh of relief when Harry didn't follow him, and set about busying himself with the kettle and plunger, inhaling the pungent aroma of ground Arabica coffee beans as he poured boiling water into the glass jug. By the time he returned to the living room with two steaming mugs, Harry was fast asleep on the couch. Setting the mugs on the coffee table, he went to the linen cupboard and pulled out a blanket, and gently tucked it around the sleeping man so as not to wake him. Harry looked so sweet and vulnerable in his sleep and Draco couldn't resist smoothing back his hair from his face and softly caressing his cheek. He'd always had a thing for the dark-haired man, even in the midst of their angriest encounters at Hogwarts, but he doubted that Potter felt the same. GHD would make anyone horny, and he wasn't going to kid himself that Harry's advances really meant anything. Reassuring himself that he had at least done the right thing by saving Harry from Brian's den of iniquity, he picked up the untouched cups from the table and deposited them in the kitchen sink before making his way to his own bed.

Draco awoke several hours later to the feel of a bare chest rising and falling against his back. He was still half-asleep and he snuggled down further under the blankets as an arm tightened around his waist. It was still early enough that the sun hadn't yet risen, though light was filtering in through the blinds at the window, and he felt blissfully sleepy and warm as he snuggled back into the form that embraced him from behind. It was several moments before his eyes suddenly flew open and he rolled over, his elbow digging sharply into the sleeping form beside him. "Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Hmmmph?" Harry's head was snuggled down under the covers and his answering grunt was barely audible.

Draco sat up on his elbows and poked at the blankets with one hand. "Potter." When the form didn't move, he yanked the blankets back, revealing a very naked and sleepy Harry, who merely reached out without opening his eyes and pulled the blankets back up over his shoulders. Draco poked him again. "Wake up! What are you doing here?"

"Mmmmmm?" Harry rolled over onto his back and yawned lazily, stretching his arms out luxuriously, before rolling back onto his side and enveloping Draco in his arms. Draco blinked in surprise as he felt strong arms circle his back and pull him close. He stiffened momentarily and pulled back to gaze at Harry, whose eyes were still shut. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were stifled by a pair of slightly rough lips against his own. He was pushed back against the pillow and Harry's warm body rolled on top of him, lips still attached and rampant arousal poking deliciously into his hip. After several moments, Harry pulled away and opened his eyes. "Can we fuck now, beautiful?" he whispered with a gentle smile. "I promise I'm sober."

Draco sputtered for a moment, unable to reply, and Harry saved him the trouble by capturing his lips once again in a lingering kiss. This time, Draco responded with fervour, reaching up to run his hands through Harry's gloriously tousled hair so he could deepen the kiss. When they finally came up for air, Draco's mouth quirked into a half-smile. "How could I refuse that?" he breathed against Harry's lips in between the chaste kisses with which he was now being showered.

"Mmmmmm…." was Harry's only response.

"Indeed." Draco pulled Harry's face toward him and their lips touched again in a soft caress. He didn't know how it happened, or why, but he didn't care. This magnificent man actually wanted him and he wasn't about to question what Providence had literally thrown into his lap. Harry's hard, muscled body was warm against his, but his lips were scorching hot, and when rough hands moved down his side and circled the mound of his arse, he groaned. He could feel Harry's erection rubbing against his hip and friction from his own hard cock against the soft skin of the other man's stomach sent hot flames coursing through him, pooling in his groin and spreading out over his thighs, causing his arse to clench. He reached down between them and circled his hand around Harry's erection, which felt enormous in his grasp as it throbbed against his palm. Harry groaned loudly when Draco began stroking his fingers up and down, pulling against the base before rubbing up and down in long, sharp strokes. Harry's breath was a gasp as he thrust against Draco palm, pre-come dribbling down to ease the path of hand against cock.

"Fuck me," Draco whispered breathlessly against Harry's ear as the other lapped and licked his way along Draco's neck.

"Are you sure?" Harry pulled back and looked at Draco questioningly. "I thought you'd want to…." He paused and his face flushed prettily, causing Draco to squee inwardly.

"Yes." He knew Harry was a virgin and he wanted to make the experience as memorable as possible. Not to mention the fact that he had fantasised about that heavy cock being buried deep within him for as long as he could remember. Letting go of that throbbing organ, he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and whispered a lubricating spell. Dropping the wand to the floor, he reached down between his own thighs and buried two fingers deep inside himself.

"Fuck," Harry gasped at the sight, his eyelids lowered and his pupils dilated with lust. Satisfied that he was ready, Draco withdrew his fingers and pulled his knees up, moving Harry's arm to hook around his left leg. When he looked up again, half-lidded green eyes were boring into him, but closed softly as Draco ran his still wet fingers up the other man's stomach and chest, before closing around a nipple and pulling gently.

The feel of Harry's cock moving into him was ecstasy; it filled him so deeply and so thoroughly. Draco arched up until he felt the slap of balls against his arse and he held still for a moment in shameless anticipation. When Harry began to move, he nearly cried out, so exquisite was the feel of that cock stroking against the inner depths of his very being. Each stroke caused stars to explode behind his eyelids and flare down his thighs, slowly pooling into a molten puddle of heat in his groin that spiked and ebbed and spiked ever higher until he was pulling at his own cock and groaning loudly against a sweat-slickened shoulder. Harry grunted his own release then, throwing his head back and stilling momentarily before spilling his seed into Draco in long hard thrusts. Finally spent, he collapsed and buried his face in Draco's neck, his panting breaths easing moment by moment as his heartbeat slowed and his moist skin cooled.

Draco revelled in the feel of the warm, heavy body that pinned him to the bed and wished he could stay like that forever, sated and protected. He sighed softly when he felt gentle kisses against his throat but it was when Harry whispered, "I really do love you. Always have," that the binds that shuttered his heart finally melted away completely, leaving him warm and loved.

_Fin._


End file.
